Bite Me
by Pipinator89
Summary: Elliot gets turned into a vampire and goes after Olivia
1. Chapter 1

_I've been looking for this fic for ages and I finally foundit so I though I would post it for you to enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to it's respective owners yada yada yada._

Elliot Stabler stepped outside his New York home dressed in his work clothes minus the jacket with a garbage bag in each hand. He dumped them both in the metal trash cans and made his way back to the door but a suddenly shrill scream stopped him from going inside. He spun around, looked at the alleyway across the street then pulled out his gun. His wife who had also heard the scream came out the front door.

"Kathy go back inside"

"What is it Elliot?"

"I'm not sure I'm gonna check it out call the cops while I'm gone"

"Be careful" he leaned up and kissed her

"Always am". He moved across the street with his gun drawn and moved slowly into the alleyway. Immediately he saw the cause of the commotion there was a woman unconscious on the floor and a guy standing over her looking through her purse. Elliot pointed his gun at the guy and called out a warning.

"Hold it right there" the guy froze and dropped the bag "turn around put your hands on your head" the guy did as he said and Elliot moved towards him. As he lowered his gun slightly something collided with the back of his head knocking him to the ground and sending his gun flying. Before he knew it the guy had him pinned to the ground and the girl who he thought was a victim was pointing his own gun at him. Stabler struggled against the guy but he was stronger than he looked.

"Hey Grant looks like we got a cop" the guy called over his shoulder as he threw Elliot's badge at her.

"Wow never done a cop in before"

"You don't wanna kill a cop" Elliot tried reasoning with them

"Oh we're not gonna kill you" Grant got closer "exactly" she nodded at the guy and he yanked Elliot to his feet then threw him into the wall. The guy leered at him while the girl kept the gun trained on him. Then in a matter of seconds several things happened. First the girls face changed, fangs and yellow eyes, and then she lunged at him and sunk her teeth into his neck. He felt his strength draining the longer she held on until everything went completely black and the last sound he heard was police sirens.

A week later

Olivia Benson stood in the cemetery staring at the headstone of her ex partner as the sun went down. They were still trying to hunt down his killers but so far they kept hitting dead ends. All they knew was that he ran into an alley near his house after hearing a woman scream then metro PD found his body in the alley with no one else around and his gun and badge missing. The coroner had said his body seemed to have been drained of a lot of blood yet there were only two puncture marks on his neck and no blood around him. She hadn't been assigned a new partner yet she was mostly just working with Munch and Finn or doing desk work. Olivia turned around and was about to walk away from the tombstone when she heard a voice behind her say

"Olivia?" spinning around she found Elliot standing to her right looking grim.

"Elliot?" she took a step closer "you're dead!"

"Na nothing can keep me down" he smirked "witness protection" he took a step closer to her "apparently the two who killed me were after me specifically".

"Oh my god" she ran over, put her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his shoulder "I can't believe you let me think you were dead what's wrong with you?" she mumbled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well you know how I get my kicks" he tightened his grip on her.

"El?" she tried to pull away but he didn't let go

"That's my name baby don't wear it out" Olivia felt a cold chill move down her spine

"Let go" she kept struggling so he spun her around and held his arm across her chest pinning her arms down.

"This won't hurt" she heard a sound like bones crunching "much" then felt something sharp dig into her neck.

"Hel…" before she could finish calling for help he clamped his other hand over her mouth. She kept struggling until she felt herself losing energy and the dizzy feeling starting to take over. He held onto her until she slumped against him barely conscious then he pulled his fangs out of her neck. He dropped her to the ground and bent down in front of her face.

"Was it good for you?" he kicked her in the stomach "huh?" she could see his face was different he now had bumps on his forehead and his eyes were now yellow instead of the blue they had been before. But the part that scared her most was that there were two big fangs dripping with blood in his mouth. "What'd you say we finish up here?" he leant towards her but before he could get close enough something collided with his head knocking him back. Olivia realized it was a small blonde woman's foot that had hit the side of his head. Elliot recovered and made a beeline for the blonde woman but she blocked everything he threw at her and even landed a few good shots to his jaw. She kicked him back but as she did he pulled a gun out and pointed it at her.

"Not so brave now are ya?"

"What's the matter? Can't take me on without a little assistance" She tilts her head to the side "bit of a coward aren't cha?"

"No just smart"

"Not what I'm seeing"

"Then you're not looking hard enough bitch" he fires the gun and the woman barely dodges it so it grazes her arm. He fires again but this time misses which gives the woman the opportunity to knock it out of his hands. But as it goes flying he gets a hold of her and throws her into some headstones nearby. She doesn't get up straight away so it gives him enough time to make a getaway. When she finally gets up rubbing her head he's already gone. The woman walks over to Olivia and bends down next to her pulling a cloth out of her pocket.

"Hey don't pass out on me" the woman pushes the cloth against Olivia's neck "hey can you hold that there for me?"

"Yea" she replies lifting her hand up and hold the cloth in place. The woman dials a number in her cell phone and starts talking.

"Hey I need an ambulance at the east side of Langston Cemetery there's a woman here that been attacked." She listens for a moment "she looks like she's on the verge of blacking out so hurry". The woman hung up the phone and knelt down next to Olivia.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Olivia"

"I'm Buffy" Olivia glanced at her "really?" Buffy frowned at the comment

"Yea why?"

"No reason"

"Ok" Buffy paused looking awkward "did you know that guy?"

"Yea he used to be my partner"

"Partner? As in a romantic partner?" Olivia looked oddly at Buffy

"No as in working partners"

"Oh" Buffy shook her head

"But he's supposed to be dead"

"When did he…?"

"About a week ago, he told me he'd gone into witness protection before he attacked me" Olivia waited for a reaction from Buffy but she just nodded.

"If I were you I wouldn't mention that information to the cops they won't find him anyway"

"Why?" Olivia thought she'd hold back the fact that she was a cop herself to try and get Buffy to talk to her more openly since she seemed to know something.

"Well it's a long story; let's just say your partner is now wrapped up in something far beyond the police's control"

"I don't understand"

"Trust me you don't want to" Olivia was about to ask another question when they heard sirens approaching. "Looks like the cavalries here" Buffy got to her feet "I'm gonna head off"

"Hey wait you have to give a statement you're a witness"

"I can't they'll keep me here for too long and I have a friend that needs me" Buffy pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Olivia. "Give this to them they can contact me there" Olivia read the card it said: SA Self Defense Academy and had a phone number and address written underneath. Olivia glanced up from the card to say something but Buffy was already too far away.

_I Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter second one coming right up_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Olivia pulled on her coat in the hospital room and pulled the business card out of her pocket. She'd told Cragen and the others that she didn't see the guy that attacked her and all she knew was that the witnesses name was Buffy. After spending two days in hospital they told her she could leave but Cragen had forcefully insisted she take time off for the next few days. Olivia slipped her gun into its holster and left the hospital.

An hour later Olivia pulled her car in front of a large brick building, with two big glass doors and the letters SASDA above them. She stepped inside and made her way to the counter where a small brunette girl was scribbling on a notepad. Without looking up the girl addressed Olivia

"Can I help you?"

"Yea I'm looking for a Buffy" the girl put the pad down and looked up at her

"Do you have an appointment with her?"

"No I don't I'm Detective Benson I'm looking for her regarding an attack she witnessed the other day" Olivia showed her badge then slipped it back in her pocket.

"Ok I'll just check if she's free" the girl picked up the phone and hit a few numbers "Hey Harris there's a detective here looking for Buffy you know where she is?" she listened for a moment then hung up the phone. "She's in training room one it's down the hall fourth door on the left". Olivia made her way down the hallway feeling a little uneasy about the amount of weapons displayed on the walls. She reached the room she was looking for but as soon as she opened the door someone crashed into her knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" it was a girl who looked about 17 or 18 with auburn colored hair "I lost my balanced I didn't mean to" the girl helped Olivia to her feet

"Its fine it was just an accident" Olivia looked around but couldn't see Buffy "hey do you know where Buffy is?" before the girl got a chance to answer Olivia heard

"I'm over here" Olivia spun around to find Buffy with her hair tied back pulling a bandage off of her hand.

Olivia and Buffy stepped into a small office tucked at the back of the building there was a desk and chairs on either side but they both stayed standing.

"So you're a cop?"

"Yea special victims unit"

"So why didn't you tell the other cops who I was?"

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"Well I'm no expert but I'm guessing they would have come asking questions by now"

"Yea well I thought I'd look into it myself" Buffy took a seat behind the desk and Olivia took the other one.

"Ok so what did you want to know?"

"What did you mean about Elliot being wrapped up in something beyond the police's control?"

"Ok that opens more questions then answers"

"I don't care I wanna know it was like he was a completely different person at the cemetery"

"Ok how about this instead of telling you I'll show you but we'll have to wait till dark so can you come back later on?"

"Ok". Buffy led Olivia out of the building and watched her leave before dialing a number into her cell phone "hey you think you can give me a hand with patrolling tonight I'm gonna have a special guest?" she listened "thanks see you at 8"

Olivia parked her car in front on the building at around 8 and entered the building. Inside she found Buffy waiting with and brunette woman she hadn't send earlier.

"Olivia this is Faith, Faith Olivia"

"Hi" Olivia shook her hand "Ok so what's this about?"

"You'll see" Olivia noticed the bulges in their jackets that suggested they were carrying weapons but ignored them as they left the building and headed for a cemetery

"I don't get it why are we at a cemetery?"

"I'm gonna show you what kind of group your partner is now a part of" Buffy glanced at Faith and they led Olivia to one of the freshly dug grave sites near the edge of the area. "Just stay near us"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia's question was answered when an arm burst out of the grave followed by the rest of a person. His face was the same as Elliot's had been when he attacked her. The man hissed at the three of them but Buffy and Faith just ignored him and pulled sharpened wooden sticks out of their jackets. Faith grabbed the guy by his arms and held him still then before Olivia could do anything Buffy plunged the stick into his heart.

"What are you doing?" Faith let go of him and he stumbled backwards before bursting into ash. "Wh…what was that?"

"That's what we call one of the fang gang" Faith stuck her stake back in her coat

"Yea and unfortunately your partner is now one of them" Buffy added

"One of what?"

"Hello? Fangs, rising out of graves, bursting into dust, drinking blood"

"That's impossible you're talking about vampires and they don't exist"

"You can't fight the evidence" Faith grinned

"That had to be some kind of trick"

"No, it wasn't and the only reason we're even showing you this is because your partner is still out there and he might come after you again" Buffy said walking up next to her.

"Why?"

"He's probably attacking you because you represent a big part of his old life"

"Well do you think he's gonna go after anyone else?"

"We don't know he might" Buffy answered

"Yea their unpredictable like that"

"You really don't know how much" they all spun at the sound of the voice and found Elliot standing behind them


End file.
